Escape to Neverland
by Vampiregirl1312
Summary: Hayley Collins is a 16 year old girl. She goes to school, spends time with friends and family and she gets bullied. A lot. For her looks, likes and personality. She finally breaks and she starts to harm herself. She feels it is all over until Peter Pan himself visits and whisks her away to Never land. Will Hayley return home? Has Peter Pan found a reason to grow up? T to be safe
1. Prologue

**A/N –Hey so I'M BACK!**

**New way of thinking and new story : D**

**Once again there will be slow updates due to A-levels but I will try as hard as I can to post at least once a month so please be patient.**

**This came to me at half 1 this morning and I spent an hour jotting down ideas and came up with the first chapter… here it is**

Chapter 1

It happened again today. They always find a reason to hurt me. Today's reason was my storybook, I know its childish for a 16 year old to read fairy tales but the hero in them – Peter Pan- connects with me for some reason, the fact that he can fly away from his problems and comes to the aid of scared and frightened children. I guess a small part of me hopes and prays that he's real and will come to my rescue.

But let me start at the beginning (after all it is a very good place to start) my name is Hayley Collins, I'm 16 years old and I am what you would call an outcast.

When I was 13, I was attacked on the way home from my friend's house. This man grabbed me, held a knife to my throat and dragged me into a nearby ally. I tried to fight but his hold was too strong and he started to slash at my clothes with the knife. I was so scared that I just stood there paralysed but luckily a nearby Police Officer heard my initial scream and came to my aid. But I didn't get away unharmed, the man lashed out with the knife and caught my cheek. Now there is a large scar and no matter how much I try to cover it up, people still notice it and that scar is what started the torment.

A girl called Sydney was the first to see it at school and she automatically started whispering to her friends and pointing and laughing which set off a chain reaction and soon enough the whole school knew about my 'deformity' and that started the looks and the rumours and the blows – both physical and emotional. It was last year that that the physical pain started, the girls at school are adamant I made the whole thing up and caused the scar myself for attention and decided to teach me a lesson. They were very careful of course, hitting and kicking me in places that the bruises wouldn't be seen by anyone but me.

This brings me to right now, standing in my room, in front of my full length mirror, looking at the red, blue, purple and black marks surrounding my torso and thighs. Both old and knew marks scatter my body, a now familiar sight – a battered and broken body. Normally I would take out my storybook and read aloud stories of my favourite hero but I don't think that will help me anymore so instead of walking towards my bookshelf I walk in the other direction towards the bathroom that joins to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I pick up the razor on the side and bring it to my wrist, the pain shoots through me but I keep going. Soon it gets too hard for me to stand and I fall to my knees but I keep going. My vision starts to go black and I hear the window open before I fall unconscious.

**A/N – So there's the first chapter, tell me what you think **


	2. Neverland

**A/N: So not much to say but here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Neverland or the lost boys… others characters and plot line are mine however!**

**Hope you enjoy and if anyone is dealing with any problems similar to Hayley then please message me so we can talk. You are all beautiful and unique and special and if anyone tells you otherwise they are not worth your time.  
This story is personal one as I have had bad days, especially recently and I don't want anyone to go through this type of thing.  
You all have your own Peter Pan, even if they're not so obvious to sweep you away to Neverland.**

**Okay Rant over! Enjoy **

When my eyes finally reopened, the sight was not what I expected. Instead of the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital, the light was softer, natural. Instead of the beeping of medical machines, the sounds of birds and crickets reached my ears. Instead of the pristine white ceiling, above me were the branches of trees and a bright blue sky. Well this wasn't expected, wait. Where am I?

I stand up and brush myself down and all of a sudden I hear a twig snap and I spin around, still a bit lightheaded from what happened and I see 6 pairs of eyes staring at me from the bushes. I scream and fall back to the floor only for the 6 pairs of eyes to come out of the bushes (with their bodies of course) and one in particular runs up and grabs my hand to help me stand once again.

"We're sorry to frighten you lady, I'm Slightly." He says with a grin "How are your arms?" His smile fades slightly (**A/N Pun not intended) **as he looks at the limbs in question.

I look him over, dark brown shot hair, dirt on his face and fur clothes. He seems to be around 12 years old. When my mind finally registers his question I look down at my wrists for the first time since I woke up and see that they are wrapped up in delicate bright green leaves. I look back up at Slightly and smile back at him. I look at the other 5 boys surrounding me.

"Their fine, I think. Thank you for helping me, I'm Hayley"

"Well Hayley, it was no problem! This is Tootles, Curley, Nibs and the twins"

I recognise the names from somewhere, a distant memory that I just can't place. The boys take it in turns to introduce themselves to me and all give me a hug. Then Slightly and Nibs take one of my hands in theirs and start to lead me through the forest, the constant chatter calming me down and acting as reassurance while I try to place the boys names in my mind.

We walk for what seems like miles but I don't mind, the boys are great company, the more we walk the more I feel like I know this place, deep down in my heart I recognise the woods, the waterfalls, the sky, the noises, the boys. The whole place feels like it is youth personified and will never die. I hear splashing ahead as we come to a crystal clear lagoon with…Mermaids?

Okay I must be in a coma at the hospital because this is not happening. I let go of Nibs' hand and pinch myself: OW! Okay so this isn't a dream… I follow the boys to the edge of the water and lean over slightly, one of the mermaids grabs my wrist and a shooting pain rushes up my arm, I'm so absorbed by the pain I don't realise that the mermaid is slowly pulling me into the water with it. I don't realise until I feel 6 pairs of hands grab me and pull me back.

"W-w-what just h-h-happened?" I'm so shaken up that I'm stuttering and physically shaking. All the boys wrap their arms around me in a giant bear hug.

"Mermaids are only friendly in fairy tales, come on we need to take you to Father" Tootles says

"Father?" I am bewildered; they don't seem to be like the types of boys to have a father figure

"Yes now come on!"

We walk for a while longer until we come to a dead tree, the complete opposite from where we were before, I look back at the boys and only have time to see their grins before they push me and I'm sliding down a wooden chute, screaming all the way. I land in a heap at the bottom and a hand reaches down to help me up.

I take it and look up, and the first thing I notice is bright ocean blue eyes that sparkle, I then register the mop of curly blonde hair and a wide boyish grin that is contagious. The boy must be around my age and he slowly raises me to my feet and bows.

"Hello" He says, his voice is like silk and I get this melty feeling inside me

"Um, Hi" I manage to finally get out as a curtsey politely and as well as I can in my Harry Potter pyjamas.

"Are you okay? Did the boys take care of you?" He seems concerned and for some reason it warms my heart.

"They were very welcoming and I'm fine thank you" I smile shyly at him as he grins in what I think is relief

"Great, oh and where are my manners. My name is Peter, Peter Pan"

And with that the penny drops – Mermaids, beautiful woods, Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, Curley, The Twins, Peter…

I'm in Neverland!

**A/N: Not that that was such a surprise but to Hayley it was as the penny just wouldn't drop for her. So she has met Peter and let the romance blossom! :D excited! Also I want her to have a brother like figure in the story so which lost boy do you think deserves the honour ;)**

**Until next time keep believing,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Holly xoxo**


	3. Peter

**A/N: So hey guys! Once again I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But A levels SUCK! I am trying but I want to say thank you for being patient with me.**

**I got the cutest reviews from two guests and it inspired me to carry on writing because I have been having some issues with ideas and bleug.**

**ANYWAY: D **

**COMPETITION! I want you: My fellow lost girls/boys to create a cover for this story! It can be anything related with this fic as long as it has**

**Escape to Neverland**

**Vampiregirl1312**

**So go wild and I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! The competition will close on the 1****st**** January 2015 so please take part.**

**And now… Chapter 3 :D**

**Hayley's POV**

I cannot believe this! It's IMPOSSIBLE! But it seems so real… I'm so confused right now that I have no idea what to do; I am literally just standing here staring at Peter Pan, THE Peter Pan. The one from Neverland, where I am now. I cannot get over this! This is so…AWESOME!

I finally mange to get a sort of sound out of my mouth: a mix between a gasp and a squeak. Well that's not embarrassing (Notice the sarcasm) God Hayley sort yourself out! This is the hero of your childhood (and teen hood) and he has just saved your life again! Oh My GOD! Peter Pan just saved my life! This is a dream come true, but wait he must think I'm such a FREAK, I mean what would you think if you saw the scars on my arms. God I hate myself.

I hesitantly reached up to cover my forearms even though the leaves covered the damage and ducked my head before turning away from the now worried face of the boy in front of me. I was ready to run when I felt a tentative hand reach for mine. I glanced up and was greeted by two deep pools of ocean blue **(A/N: I have a thing for eyes don't I?) **He still had a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but return it slightly and at this his grin broadened to the way it was described in the books.

"There we go! There's a smile" Now what's your name?" He said as he stepped back but still kept his hand on mine like he expected me to run as soon as he let go.

"Oh right, my name is Hayley, Hayley Collins" Seeing his eyes twinkle as he grinned made me grin back. "It's nice to meet you Peter" If possible his grin widened as he bowed again.

"Likewise. So what do you think of Neverland so far?" The grin stayed on his face but there looked to be a sort of worry in his eyes, like he was scared I would hate this place.

"It's… It's beautiful Peter, just like I imagined it!" I said twirling around in a circle looking around his hideout. "Thank you for bringing me here" I paused "How did you find me by the way" The reality had just kicked in and questions started to rise in my mind.

"Well, um, you see…" His cheeks flushed pink as he scratched the back of his neck and looked to the floor. It was kind of cute… Okay Hayley snap out of it! Focus now, fantasise later. "Sometimes when I fly around London, I hear you reading stories, about me and well I really like to hear them and last night, I flew to your window to hear more but I found you on the floor, pale and bleeding. I panicked a brought you here… I'm sorry" He looked ashamed and worried, like he thought I was going to yell at him for saving my life. "Peter… you have nothing to be sorry about! Thank you" Whilst I was talking, I made my way over to him and hugged him.

He stiffened in surprise but then relaxed and hugged me back. We stood in the embrace for a while and as we pull back, we stopped and just stared at each other. It may have been my imagination but I swear he moved closer but we sprung apart as we heard the whoops, cheers and hollers of the boys coming down the slides and into the main room. We both turned as the boys landed a lot more swiftly than I did and ran over towards us.

"Father! Hayley! So! What are we doing?" That was Slightly, he was really excited and eager to be doing something at all times.

"Well, I was thinking that Hayley could decide" with that 7 pairs of eyes landed on me, expectant and excited.

"Um… why don't we play…Treasure hunt?" I asked shyly but my request was met by screams and cheers of excitement and almost instantly I was pulled to the exit by the twins with the sound of Peter's laughter in my ears.

I can tell I'm going to like it here. A lot.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finished. I can tell I'm going to like this story :D I hope you will too. So enter my competition. Send me the picture either by link in the PM or my Email – hollybumps .uk**

**I really hope you take part and I'm excited to see what you come up with.**

**But for now it's so long for this time. I've got flying lessons with Tink.**

**Lot of Love,**

**Holly**

**xoxo**


	4. Mermaids and Feelings?

**A/N: So I am back once again and I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**With Christmas and family issues, ALevels, laptop deleting all my work I have barely been able to find any time to write.**

**If anyone is still reading thank you for putting up with me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Hayley**

**Hayley's POV**

As we all crawled out of the dead tree, I was once again pulled by 6 pairs of hands, the owners all yelling saying they wanted to be my partner in the game I had decided to play. This made me smile, the fact that I was wanted not by just one person but 6! It was almost overwhelming. In the end I was partnered with Slightly, I didn't mind one bit and I felt like we would be fast friends. He was probably two or three years younger than I was, with dark brown hair and eyes to match which twinkled with glee and he started talking non-stop about possible locations of the hidden treasure.

I was so busy paying attention to what Slightly was saying I didn't see an upturned plant root and ended up getting my foot caught and falling over onto the forest floor.  
"Hayley! Are you okay?" Slightly ran over to me and helped me up, he steadied me before letting me stand on my own.  
"Oh yes! I'm fine, thank you. I'm just a klutz"  
Slightly chuckled and shook his head before continuing down the path. We were talking about where Peter could have hidden the treasure before we decided to split up, but not too far from each other. I ended up by Mermaid Lagoon searching by the rocks but remembering to stay away from the water, after all, I don't want to drown on my first day here. But as I looked over to the elegant creatures in the water, I found myself walking closer and closer, not realising my actions until I could feel the water lap at my toes which were dug into the sand. A scaly, webbed hand reached for me and grabbed my ankle, slowly pulling me towards the dark depths of the lagoon they swam in.

In the distance I could hear what sounded like my name being yelled but it was muffled and all I could hear was a soothing melody coming from the creatures in front of me, beckoning me to come and join them in the water which was now up to my torso, I continued to walk towards them until the water was now up to my chin and I began to get dizzy, before my vision turned black I felt a pair of arms mine and I felt myself being lifted from the water.

**~Hayley and Peter ~**

**Peter's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Slightly came running up to me telling me that Hayley was about to be drowned by the mermaids. I flew over to the lagoon as fast as I physically could and saw her now neck deep in the dark water, her eyes were glazed over and she was lightly swaying, I could see she was about to fall face first into the depths, never to return as I saw the malicious smiles on the creature's faces. I sped over and grabbed Hayley under the arms before pulling her from the water and transferring her to my back before returning home. As I laid her on my bed, I could see she was pale and unmoving and panic rose in my chest. The same panic I felt when I found her in her room last night.

I was flying through London and wanted to see if she was reading more stories but the sight I found was not nearly as pleasant as I was expected, instead of finding her curled up on her bed or by the window, like usual, I found her laid out on the floor with her eyes flickering and a blade in her hand. By the time I got to her she was unconscious, pale and bleeding, the only colour on her was her clothes and bruises that seemed to cover her whole body. At first I thought she was dead but I saw her chest rise and fall softly. The panic I felt then had returned now as I sat by her and waited for her to awaken.

I couldn't help but feel these emotions that I haven't felt before. I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, her light brown hair and chocolate eyes that twinkled when she smiled at me. I could tell she was self-conscious, not because of her actions but her demeanour, she obviously didn't feel comfortable with the scar on her face but I just felt like it showed she was brave and made her look even prettier. I sat there as looked over her, these emotions I was feeling weren't familiar and I couldn't place them at all but they weren't unpleasant. As I looked at the young girl before me I heard light footsteps walk towards me and glanced towards the approaching figure.

"Is she okay? I'm so sorry for splitting up Peter"  
"It' fine Slightly, you came and got me just in time, she'll be just fine"  
All the time I said this I didn't look away from Hayley, not even when I saw a ball of light land on my shoulder.  
"Hi Tink" I whispered, almost as if I didn't want to wake the girl in front of me when in all honesty all I wanted was for her to open her chocolate eyes and smile at me.

**A/N: So it was a bit of a filler chapter but at least I updated right? Right? Well anyway, a bit of an insight into the mid of our hero and his thoughts on Hayley. Tink was mentioned and the friendship between Hayley and Slightly has also begun.**

**I will try to update again before I return to school on the 8****th****.**

**Until the next update (I hope will be soon)**

**Keep believing **

**Love,**

**Holly  
xoxo**


	5. Flying and Spying

**A/N: Hi All! So I've now broken up from school for the summer so there will hopefully be more updates but I'm lacking motivation at the moment, especially with the lack of feedback on the last chapter, I know I'm not that good of a writer but I really like to hear from you guys. Anyway thank you to the new followers/ favourites, this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I checked – still don't own Peter, the boys, Tink or Neverland *sigh***

**Hayley's POV**

My head was aching and I felt like I could still hear the faint melodic tone of the mermaids in my mind but rather than being hypnotic and sweet, it sounded like poison. My eyes ached and I struggled to open them but when I did, the sight they saw was not to be expected. Peter's head was leant on my bed side, his eyelids covering the oceanic depths that I have quickly grown to love whilst being here. His face relaxed, for once his lips not posed in a smirk or a grin but slightly parted as soft snores left his mouth. His hand in mine as he faced towards me. I slowly lifted my other hand and softly ran it through his hair, the golden waves softly slipping between my fingers as I tried not to wake him, how was I falling for this boy so quickly? He was just as I had imagined but completely different at the same time, more mature if possible.

My musings were interrupted as the boy in question shifted, his eyes flickering open as he awoke. His crystal eyes met my brown and then he shot up so quickly I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash as the grin he is famously known for returned to his face.

"Hayley! You're awake! You've been a sleep for two whole days!" He sounded so happy and before I had a chance to process what he had just told me, he gathered me in his arms and hugged me tightly, as if he wouldn't ever let go. I couldn't stop the shy smile from coming to my face as he slowly pulled back. Like when we first met, we stared into each-other's eyes and I saw Peter slowly lean in before a tinkling sound interrupted us.

We once again broke apart and I saw a little ball of light land on Peter's shoulder before I realised that it was a fairy, but if not just any fairy: Tinkerbell was looking me up and down before smiling at me and whispering into Peter's ear who in return grinned at her before looking back at me.

"Come on, Hayley! We have places to go, adventures to have!" and before I knew it Peter had my hand and was about to lift me onto his back before stopping. He then looked at me again, his grin widening.

"Hayley…" he said drawing out the 'e' in my name "do you want to learn how to fly" he asked with a smirk, immediately guessing my reaction. I gasped before nodding my head.

"Oh Peter! Can I?" I exclaimed looking back and forth between the boy and fairy.

"Of course you can! Just close your eyes." I did as he asked and felt a slight tickling sensation which I guessed was Tink sprinkling the pixie dust over my static body; all of a sudden I felt Peter's breath on the back of my neck as he leant closer to me.

"Just think Hayley." He whispered into my ears "think of the best moment of your life, think of your wildest dreams, feel the happy feeling rise in you and rise you with them" I did as he said and when I opened my eyes, Peter was stood behind me, the only difference was neither of our feet were touching the floor and our heads touched the ceiling. I gasped before turning in the air to face the boy in front of me who smiled with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

Before I knew it, Peter was bowing in front of me, not unlike when we first met and I in return curtseyed in the dress I had been given to replace my pyjamas before Peter clasped my hand in his and wrapped the other around my waist. The lights had seemed to dim and fireflies had somehow gotten into the hide out and surrounded us as we danced in the air. A hatch in the ceiling above us opened as we floated further upwards and continued dancing in front of the setting sun.

Peter pulled me closer as we danced and once again leant in whilst looking into my eyes, he leant closer and closer before our lips finally met. I closed my eyes as I returned the kiss whilst we still turned slowly in the air under the stars in the sky, surrounded by fireflies. I couldn't think of how this moment could have been more perfect. We slowly separated and Peter grinned at me with a slight blush on his cheeks which I'm sure matched the ones on mine as I shyly smiled back as we slowly floated back into the hideout before the boys returned from their day of adventure.

I really did love being in Neverland.

**Mystery POV**

I wanted her. I don't know how Pan got that beautiful creature here, but all I know is that I will take her from him and claim her as my own. She was like an angel and when I do claim her, I can get rid of Pan at the same time. Two birds with one stone. The next few days was going to be very interesting indeed.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed! Peter and Hayley kissed… woop woop and who is this mysterious person ( I like these types of ideas don't I) Anyway please review and I will hopefully update again soon.**

**Much Love,  
Holly  
xoxo**


	6. Laughing and Affection

**A/N: I am so so so sorry! It has been so long but I've started my final year at school and have been very hectic plus writer block and I didn't realise it had been 3 months! I'm such a bad writer. Anyway I am updating and I will try to do it more regularly but life sucks at the moment. **

**Anyway here is chapter 6!**

**Hope you enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

**Hayley's POV**

Mine and Peter's feet had just touched the floor when the echoes of yells and cheers from the lost boys bounced around the hideout. I was still wrapped in Peter's strong arms when one of the hatches into the room opened. Peter smiled at me again before releasing me and turning towards the young boys that had just tumbled into the main room.

"How were your adventures today boys?" He asked standing in front of me, hiding me from the boy's view. Slightly was the one who answered.

"They were great! But would have been better if you and Hayley were there!" He said as he looked towards the bed where I had been resting. The panic then rose in all of the boys faces as they realised I wasn't in the bed. "Peter where is Hayley?" The boys were all yelling over each other trying to ask questions and they didn't realise that Peter had turned to me with a grin or that I had stepped out from behind him. I grinned back before yelling.

"Boys, boys, one at a time please!"

The yells of questions fell to silence as all of the boys stopped and stared at me before all blinking comically at the same time.

"Hayley!" I was all of a sudden tackled by 6 little bodies, all cheering and screaming as Peter laughed over us. I couldn't help but grin as I hugged all of them.

"All right let me up now!" I said still giggling as the boys scrambled off of me before standing up, grins still present on their faces. "Right, it's been an exciting day for all of you; I think it's time for you all to head to bed." My statement was met with groans and protests before Peter intervened.

"She's right boys, there's plenty of adventures to have tomorrow but for now, bed." The boys all said goodnight to Peter and me, giving me one last hug before retiring to their beds. I then turned to Peter and smiled shyly "I should probably head to bed as well." He nodded, grinning back at me, before closing the gap and giving me a peck on the lips. "Goodnight Hayley." I blushed. "Good night Peter." The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was the feeling of Peter's lips on mine and the way his sapphire eyes sparkled as he grinned.

**Two Weeks Later**

I was awoken in my usually way, with the boys all yelling in the other room. I could hear them all squabbling about what adventure they should have today. I couldn't hear Peter which meant he was either in his room or the more likely option; he was sat in his 'throne' grinning at the argument, doing nothing. Thinking of Peter made me grin. Our sort of relationship was growing strong and would often find myself swept into a dance by him, with his laughter ringing in my ears or flown away to our own private adventure as he showed me the island that before now had only existed in my dreams. He would also take me to a clearing in the woods where he would teach me to sword fight and I was quite good if I do say so myself.

I could hear the arguments start to get out of hand so I decided it was time for me to intervene. I walked out of my bedroom to find just what I expected: the boys in a huddle in the middle of the room with Peter sat in his chair with a massive grin on his face. I saw him straighten as he saw me and his grin widened. He stood and flew over before pulling me into a hug. He was very affectionate as of late and would always hug me or if he wasn't touching me, he was at my side.

"Hayley, what do you think we should do?" Peter asked me and when the boys heard this they stopped arguing and looked towards me, reminding me of my first day there.

"Why don't we just head out and see where we end up?" I suggested, feeling like walking around aimlessly. The boys had already agreed and were heading out of the hideout. Peter bowed at me before offering his arm like an English gentleman. I giggled and curtseyed once again which seemed to be a common pair of action for us, before taking his arm and leaving the main room alongside him.

"Hayley, I was thinking that we could go and visit the Indians tonight. They are having a celebration and you haven't been there yet." Peter suggested as we walked a little further back from the boys.

"Sure! That sound great!" I grinned back to him as we continued to walk before Peter lifted me off of the ground with a grin and we flew above the tries just laughing with each other.

A/N: Well that was a terrible filler and I apologise!

Anyway until next time.

Lots of Love,

Holly

xoxo


End file.
